Motor vehicles are equipped more and more frequently with driver assistance systems in the form of an electronic parking assistance system (EPAS), to assist a driver during a parking procedure. In this case, EPASs are known, which take over the steering of the motor vehicle during the parking of the motor vehicle, while the driving movements in the vehicle longitudinal direction are still controlled by the driver. In addition, EPASs are known which completely take over a parking procedure, by the EPASs taking over the steering, the braking, the acceleration, and the gear shifting. In this case, a driver monitors the parking maneuver, wherein the driver holds a button or the like pressed. If the driver releases the button, the motor vehicle is immediately stopped. Corresponding EPASs can also be controlled from outside the motor vehicle using a remote control, for example, using a smart phone or the like provided with application software. Also in this case, the driver located outside the motor vehicle actuates a, possibly virtual, button or the like during the parking maneuver, wherein the motor vehicle is immediately stopped when the driver releases or does not touch the button of the remote control.
When a driver uses an EPAS, the driver expects that the motor vehicle will assume a final parking position adapted to the alignment of the respective parking space. However, if the EPAS used is not provided with a camera, lines on the ground which frame the parking space cannot be acquired. Further, in some cases such lines are not provided. To nonetheless be able to assist a parking procedure, EPASs are known, which ascertain the final parking position in a transverse parking space or angled parking space in consideration of the two vehicles parked adjacent to the parking space. However, in some cases a vehicle is parked only on one side of the transverse parking space or angled parking space, respectively, wherein then the parking position of this vehicle is used to ascertain the final parking position of the motor vehicle.
If only the parking position(s) of the vehicle(s) parked directly adjacent to the transverse parking space or angled parking space, respectively, are taken into consideration to ascertain a final parking position of the motor vehicle by means of an EPAS, it can occur that the motor vehicle is not parked optimally within the transverse parking space or angled parking space, respectively, in particular if the directly adjacent vehicles are parked skewed or angled in the respective transverse parking space or angled parking space, respectively. It can occur in this case that the motor vehicle is parked on a boundary of the transverse parking space or angled parking space or partially outside the transverse parking space or angled parking space, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,400,897 B2 relates to a method for classification of parking scenarios for a EPAS of a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,374,749 B2 discloses a EPAS, which assists the maneuvering for moving a vehicle into a reverse starting position, and then moves the vehicle in the opposite direction to the reverse starting position to a predetermined parking position.
The publication “Parking Slot Markings Recognition for Automatic Parking Assist System”, Ho Gi Jung et al., Intelligent Vehicles Symposium 2006, Jun. 13-15, 2006, Tokyo, Japan, pages 106-113, discloses a monocular, vision-based parking space marking recognition algorithm, which is used for the automated selection of a final parking position by means of an EPAS.
WO 2016/166086 A1 relates to a method for signaling information to the operator of a remote control for a EPAS controllable via remote control from outside a motor vehicle for automatically parking the motor vehicle in a parking space.
DE 10 2016 206 757 A1 relates to a method for assisting a parking procedure of a motor vehicle, wherein a parking space suitable for parking the motor vehicle is determined with sensor assistance and wherein this parking space is defined by a first boundary and a second boundary.
The publication “Vacant Parking Slot Detection and Tracking—Sensor Fusion”, Revathi; B. et al., Gates Institute of Technology, Gooty, Ananthapur, AP, India, December 2015, pages 208-211, discloses a system for acquiring a parking space ground marking, which can monitor the alignment and occupancy of various parking space ground markings in real time.